The Perfect Family
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Stephanie and Carlos find out the hard way about the length people will go to to create their version of a perfect family. OH It's a...dark-ish...fic...maybe! I don't know, you decided! OOCs, OCs, AU, it's a babe!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, here's a new fic, this is going to be a quick read and a quick write...it's kind of...dark-ish...meh, you be the judge!

Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: I'll post them in each chapter! Ch.1 Contains violence.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, I'm noting making any money off of this. Besides, if the Stephanie Plum characters were mine, it would cooler, and Ranger and Stephanie would be together! :P

Onto the show!

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_The Abduction_

"It's okay, Carlos, it's only a routine checkup, you don't have to go with me to the doctor's office," Stephanie said to her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I can handle this on my own."

"Babe," Carlos said, nuzzling Stephanie's neck, "I don't want you alone, you're four months pregnant, you should be resting."

"I don't need to be resting," Stephanie huffed letting go of Carlos, "If anything, I need to be up and walking around, Carlos Ricardo Manoso, I am going to the doctor's office alone, you've been up my butt during this whole pregnancy, I can handle some things on my own."

Carlos let out a sigh and then rubbed Stephanie's baby bump. This was his first child, their first child, he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to his growing little family, but, Stephanie was right, he had become a hovering soon to be father. Stephanie not only wanted space, but she needed space, she'd be back soon, plus, he had trackers all over her, so he wasn't that worried.

Carlos kissed Stephanie's lips and said, "Alright, you can go alone, but come right back to Rangeman when you're done."

Stephanie laughed out loud and said, "Yes father, I'll return right back here when I'm done!"

Carlos rubbed the small baby bump again and then said, "My little family, I wouldn't want it with anyone other than you, Babe."

"I wouldn't want it with anyone else but you, Carlos," Stephanie said, kissing her husband on the lips, "Now, I have to go, or else I'll be late!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie tucked the ultrasound pictures of her baby into her over sized tote bag, before she tossed her purse on the passenger seat. She was all smiles and giggles, her mood bright. Her doctor had told her that the baby was growing great, and that in a couple of weeks, they would find out the gender of the baby. Carlos was hoping for a girl, and Stephanie really didn't care, as long as the baby was happy and healthy.

The fact that in only a year's time, she had gotten married to the man of her dreams and they were now expecting their first child still had Stephanie's mind whirling. How quickly her life hanged for the good. Of course she quit her gig as a bounty hunter, and started working with Carlos at Rangeman. Her mother was happy that she wasn't working as a bounty hunter, but she was far from happy about the fact that Stephanie didn't marry Joe. She got over it quickly when she found out that Stephanie was pregnant.

Stephanie turned to her purse, hearing it ring. She smiled as the batman ringtone went off, indicating that her husband was calling her. Stephanie reached over and grabbed her phone answering with a quick, "Yo!"

"How was the appointment?" Carlos asked Stephanie, earning a soft chuckle, "Good news I hope?"

"Great news, the doctor said that the next appointment we have we'll find out the gender of the baby!" Stephanie said, starting her car, and pulling out the parking lot, "The next appointment you can go to, Carlos."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Carlos chuckled into Stephanie's ear as she drove down the road, "Hurry home, Ella made you a cake, your favorite."

"Oh, I could go for a pineapple upside down cake," Stephanie said with a smile, "Okay, I'll be home soon, I love you, Carlos."

"Love you too, Babe," And then Carlos hung up the phone.

Stephanie hung the phone up and then tossed it on the car seat. She had just made a right turn onto a long stretch of empty road when she heard a car sped up behind her. Stephanie made a sound and moved her car to get out of the way of the speeding car. Instead, the car moved behind her, speeding up even more.

"What are you doing?!" Stephanie said, reaching for her phone to call Carlos, "I don't have another stalker, do I?!"

Stephanie let out a cry as the car behind her rammed into her rear, causing her to jerk violently. When the car hit her again, she lost control of the car and spun out several times, before the car hit the side of the road, flipping into a ditch. Stephanie felt her body jar to and fro before the car stopped in the middle of the ditch, upside down.

There was a moment of silence before the door to Stephanie's car was wrenched opened and large hands grabbed Stephanie's crumpled form. Stephanie let out a moan and whimpered, "I'm pregnant, please…"

"I didn't harm the baby inside of you," A person said to Stephanie, carrying her to the other car, "No, I made sure that you crashed safely."

"Why?" Stephanie whimpered as she was placed in the trunk of the car, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," The person said, before tossing Stephanie into the trunk, "Now, settle down, we have a long drive ahead of us."

Stephanie let out a sound as the trunk closed over, encasing her in darkness.

"Carlos…help….me….."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Please," A soft whispered, "Please, I'll try harder, please, take her back! Please! she must have someone waiting for her!"

The sound of a slap filled the air, as did a pained yelp and then a person said, "No! This is for you, for us, my darling, don't worry, soon, very soon we'll be complete."

A soft sob filled the air and then the soft spoken person said, "I'll try harder, please, I will, just…don't hurt her."

"Of course you will, my darling, you always say that," The other person said, "Now, I would never hurt her, she's the key to our future."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos turned his head as his phone went off, giving him a good reason to look away from his work. He picked up the phone and answered it with a quick, "Talk…"

"Ranger," It was Lester, "I hope you're sitting down, I have some news for you….Stephanie's trackers went offline, so we went to check out her last location."

"And…?" Carlos said, slowly standing up.

"We found her car," Lester said softly, his voice tight, "It was upside down in a ditch, we have reason to believe that she's been kidnapped."

Carlos sat back down, his body freezing up with terror, "When did this happen?! Santos talk now!"

"An hour ago," Lester said softly, "And the trackers that are inside her are going haywire, Stephanie is MIA."

Carlos hung the phone up and then ran his hand over his face, his wife was gone, kidnapped and they didn't know where.

"Stephanie," Carlos said softly, looking down at the picture of him and Stephanie, "I will find you…."

TBC….

(Oh...suspenseful! Well, guys, what do think so far, drop a review, your feedback is wonderful!)


	2. In A Strange Room

Ch. 2 Enjoy!

Rating: M

Warning: Domestic(?!) abuse.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_In A Strange Room_

Stephanie woke up in a soft bed, under soft blankets. How long had she been asleep? Maybe it had been a bad dream, that the crash never happened and that she had dreamed the whole thing up. It was a bad dream, yeah…

Stephanie sat up in the bed and looked around, her heart dropping. She hadn't dreamt it. She was in a strange bedroom in some strange home. It was nicely decorated in soft blues and creams, but, this wasn't her bedroom. Stephanie wanted to hyperventilate, to break down and scream, but he couldn't she had a baby inside of her to worry about.

"Stay calm Stephanie," Stephanie whispered, looking around the furniture laden room, "Carlos will have trackers all over you and possibly in you, he'll find you soon, you won't have to worry soon!"

Stephanie let out a whine, pulling her legs up to her body and burrowing her face in her knees. She had been rammed off the road and then kidnapped. Oh shit, why her? Did a past stalker kidnap her and was planning on killing her?!

Stephanie lifted her head, hearing the bedroom door open to reveal a man. He was handsome, dashingly handsome, maybe in his 30's, with dark brown hair that was neatly trimmed, dark grey eyes that were sharp, making Stephanie wonder if he could see right into her soul. He was tall, 6'3, wearing a dark blue suit. He trained grey eyes on Stephanie and smiled, walking forward to her. Stephanie let out a sound as he sat on the edge of the bed she lay in. She flinched as the man pushed a curly lock behind her ear. He smiled at her and then took out a silver bracelet. Stephanie let out a cry of fear as the man grabbed her wrist and slipped the bracelet over it, the bracelet shrinking until it fit snugly on her wrist, she wouldn't be taking it off anytime soon.

"What do you want?!" Stephanie asked, snatching her wrist away from the man, "Why did you take me?!"

The man smiled and said, "Perfect, I knew it, when I saw you….you're just helping me out, my dear, don't worry your head right now, I'll be leaving, but don't worry, someone is going to bring you up something soon."

Stephanie let out a cry as the man began to walk out the bedroom, "Wait! Let me go! Please! PLEASE! I have a husband waiting for me! I'm pregnant with his child! PLEASE!"

Stephanie got up and scrambled over to the door, trying to catch it before it locked shut, crying out as the door slammed shut.

"NO! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! I HAVE A HUSBAND WHO NEEDS ME PLEASE!" Stephanie screamed, banging on the door, "PLEASE!"

Stephanie let out a defeated sob leaning against the door, this man was never going to let her go.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"She's been gone for 8 hours, I know you have a 24 hour period," Carlos growled into the phone, "Her car had been found in a ditch upside down!"

Carlos let out a growl, before began to pace the length of the conference room, his men looking on, "My wife is four months pregnant, and is possibly out there injured! I need for Trenton's finest to get their asses in gear and find her!"

Carlos gave the person on a phone a curt goodbye, and then turned to his men. He gave them all looks and then said, "Go out and look for her, check the last location her tracker went off at and then spread out from there. It's only been 8 hours, but she should be around there somewhere."

Carlos ran a hand through his hair and sighed as his men left the conference room. Tank walked up to Carlos and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry man, we'll find her, she's going to be found."

"She has to be found, Tank, she's my everything," Carlos said softly, looking out the window,"I don't know what I do without her."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The sound of the bedroom door opening had Stephanie lifting her head from her knees again. She drifted back to the bed after sitting for a while on the carpeted floor. She had tried to open the windows but had found them sealed shut. She tried pounding on the door again, but found that the man wasn't listening to her. She spent the hours counting the lines that the striped blues and creams made from the wall paper.

Stephanie at up as the door opened fully and a woman appeared holding a tray of soup and a grilled sandwich. Stephanie tilted her head, looking hard at the woman. She was tall and slim and very pretty, beautiful actually. At 5'10 she was taller than Stephanie by several inches. She was the color of milk chocolate with long black hair and soft amber eyes. Her slim frame was covered in an ankle length light blue dress and her hair was in a low ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

The woman gave Stephanie a shy smile and said in a soft voice, "You must be hungry, I-made you something," placing the tray on the edge of the bed, "It's only chicken soup and grilled cheese, I thought maybe you'd like something light, and some peppermint tea, just in case your stomach is upset."

"I want to go home," Stephanie said softly to the woman, who began to wring her hands, "Please, let me go, I have a husband and I'm expecting a baby…"

"I…I can't let you go," the woman said wringing her hands harder. Stephanie noticed that she too had the same silver bracelet on her wrist, along with a gold one and a wedding band, "I'm sorry…"

Before Stephanie could say anything, the woman was running out the bedroom, closing the door and locking it behind it.

Stephanie slid over to the waiting tray and picked up the steaming bowl of soup and the waiting spoon. It smelt good and it looked homemade. She stirred it a bit before taking a spoonful and eating it. She let out a moan began to demolish the rest of the soup. Not only was she hungry, the soup was delicious. Once she was done with the soup, she ate the sandwich, which had her moaning in bliss as well. It was the best meal she had in ages and it reminded her so much of Ella's cooking.

Stephanie had finished her meal when she heard the door open again and the woman appeared again, wringing her hands and looking at anything but Stephanie. She grabbed the empty tray and said in a soft voice, "I'll leave you some towels and hypoallergenic body wash and hair care products, I'll be back later with dinner."

"Thank you for the meal," Stephanie said, getting up to walk over to the woman, who took a step back, "Did you make it yourself?"

"I did," the woman said, before she shuffled over to the bedroom door, "Get some rest, I'll be back soon, please, if I don't hurry, he'll be angry."

"Who, who's going to be angry?" Stephanie asked the woman who left the bedroom, closing the door, "Please! Tell me!"

Stephanie let out a sound as the door clicked indicated that it had been locked. Stephanie heard the soft murmuring of people talking and then a voice got loud and then she heard the woman cry and the sound of someone being slapped over and over again.

Stephanie took a step away from the door and leaned up against the wall as the door opened quickly and the man came in grabbing Stephanie by her arm, he had a strong grip on the other woman by her hair, jerking her around.

"What did she tell you?!" The man growled to Stephanie, shaking the other poor woman by her hair, "WHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?!"

"Nothing! All she told me was that she made the soup, please!" Stephanie cried out in pain as the man squeezed her arm tightly, "You're hurting me!"

Stephanie let out a cry as the man jerked her arm out of his grasp, he grabbed the woman by another fistful of hair and then said, "Let me catch you trying to tell this woman things again, I'll punish you severely!"

"I didn't tell her anything," the woman whimpered in fear, "Please! Let go of my hair, you love my hair!"

The woman let out a cry as the man pushed her out the room, making her crash into the wall. He walked out the room and slammed the door shut, locking the door with a loud click. Stephanie let out a sob and covered her ears, hearing the sounds of grunts and the sounds of fists hitting flesh. She heard the woman cry out in agony, begging for the man to stop hurting her, that she would try harder. Try harder for what?!

"Carlos…please come and get me…." Stephanie sobbed softly, gripping her hair tightly.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had been missing for 24 hours, a whole day, and it was killing Carlos. He hadn't slept in 24 hours nor had he eaten anything. He would prowl the length of his office, waiting for his phone to ring for any news about Stephanie, his babe. His men reported in that they checked the area of the accident and then did a 50 mile radius check, to see if maybe she had gotten out of the car and stumbled somewhere. She hadn't been found and the trackers inside of her body had died 10 hours after she went missing.

Carlos was going stir crazy, waiting for someone to call him, to call him to maybe say that Stephanie had been found or anything…anything!

Carlos turned his head when Tank walked into his office. He felt his heart leap up into his throat at the look Tank gave him. Tank placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Ranger, Morelli is downstairs in the conference room, with the FBI."

Carlos nodded his head and then followed Tank out of his office and into the conference room. Rangemen from other Rangemen came in to cover the shifts of Trenton Rangeman, the men of Trenton were helping out Carlos to find Stephanie.

"Manoso," Joe Morelli said, walking over to the man, "I'm not here for Trenton PD, I'm here for the FBI."

"Why the FBI?" Carlos asked, sitting down beside Joe and Tank at the conference table, "This should a local police thing."

"We have reason to believe that Stephanie may have kidnapped by an unknown suspect that is wanted by the FBI," Joe said softly, holding a file up, "If you sit down, I'll fill you in on the case."

TBC….

* * *

(If you could take a second and leave some feedback via a review, that would be lovely!)


	3. Me Or Her

Chapter 3, Enjoy!

Rating:M

Warning: Sexual situations

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Me Or Her?_

"I only do those things because you make me angry sometimes," The man said to the woman, who sat stiffly on the side of the massive bed, "I love you, you know that?"

"I know you love me," the woman said softly, turning to the man, her eye swollen from the beating she had received, "I'll try harder again, I promise."

"I know you will, you always say that, darling," The man said, caressing the woman's chin, "I let you get away with lots of things, but telling her things about us will not pass by me, now, as punishment, I'll not heal you tonight, you'll have to suffer with the pain, understood?"

"Yes, I understand, darling," The woman said softly, placing a slim hand on the large hand that held her face, "I love you as well."

"I remember pulling teeth with you about you proclaiming your love for me, now you do it so freely," The man said, kissing the woman's swollen lips, "Now, you've made my blood all warm, time to quell the hunger."

The woman let out a sound as the man ripped off the dress she was wearing and pressed her to the soft mattress. The man gave her a feral smile and began to strip his clothes off. Once he was naked, the man grabbed the woman's panties and pulled them off, grabbed her legs and pulled her flushed against him, his erection pressed tightly against her mound.

The woman let out a low moan as the man pressed his erection into her, pressing forward until he was deep inside of her, his body pressed against hers. He pulled out partly and then slammed back into her, making her cry out, gripping the bed sheets.

"Oh, you're like a glove around me!" The man growled into the woman's ear as his cock piston in and out of her, making her hips roll, "So tight, you were made for me, do you know that, for me and me only!"

The woman let out a cry as he flipped her over and pounded into her from behind, showing her no mercy, his hands on her hips, gripping her tightly. She felt one hand reach down between her thighs and find her clit, fingers playing with her hard nub, making her cry out and jerk in his grip.

"That's right, cum on my fingers, good girl," The man growled in the woman's ear, feeling her orgasm tear through her body, "Oh shit, keep squeezing me like that, shit! I'm going to cum so deep inside of you!"

The man let out a low groan, cumming deep inside of the woman, who lay on her stomach, breathing harshly and staring at the grey colored wall. He fell on top of her, breathing harshly himself, before rolling off of her and laying on his side, his arms snaking around the woman's waist. The man kissed her neck and whispered, "I love you, darling."

"Love you too," The woman said softly, tears filling her eyes, sliding on the bridge of her nose and dropping on the bed sheets below her. She looked down at her hand with the simple platinum band on it and the tears began to flow again.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"We have reason to believe that Stephanie's been taken by and unknown suspect that is wanted by the FBI," Joe said, holding up a case, "I'll fill you in on the cases."

Joe looked over to Carlos and said, opening the file, "Over the past 15 years, several women have been reported missing. The number goes into the hundreds. We think that Stephanie has been taken by the same person who took these women."

"And why do you believe that Stephanie's been taken by this suspect?" Carlos asked, leaning over to look at the missing reports.

"They were all pregnant, different races and ages and at different gestation periods," Joe said, sitting up, "This suspect is targeting pregnant women and we don't know why."

"Have any of the women been found?" Carlos asked Joe who shook his head no.

"Sadly no, none of them have been found," Joe sighed, looking over to Carlos, "We suspect that the suspect kills them."

Carlos felt the terror claw at his chest. If Stephanie had truly been taken by this person, she might be dead already. No, he wouldn't let those thoughts, those thoughts were chaotic and they sure as hell didn't help him out.

"What is the FBI doing about this suspect?" Carlos asked, looking up at Joe, his eyes hard, "Are they tracking them? Warning pregnant women, what are they doing?"

"At the moment our hands are tied," Joe said with a sigh, looking down at his files, "Look, Manoso, I may not like you, but we need to work together, Stephanie is out there and this crazy person has her, she's still alive, we can find her."

"Then, we'll work together," Carlos said, nodding his head, "I want to find my wife and my child as soon as possible."

"I understand," Joe said, holding his hand out so Carlos could shake it, "The FBI has asked for other departments to come in and help us out, we're setting up shop at the Virginia office, we're leaving tonight."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie lifted her head up from the window still as she saw the slim woman walked off the porch and over to the massive garden that stood behind the house. The house she was being held in was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by forests and mountains in the background finished the picture. Stephanie could bet that the closet neighbors were 50 miles away. She had no clue where she could be, for all she could know, she could be in Europe!

"What is she doing?" Stephanie asked herself, watching as the woman stopped in front a grove of trees, "Are those cherry trees? There are so many of them…this must be a cherry tree farm…"

The woman bent down in an open spot in between the rows of trees and began to dig a small hole. She placed something in the hole and then covered it with dirt. Stephanie's eyes widened as the woman placed her hands on the dirt mound and her hands began to glow a soft green. Moments later, the woman lifted her hands to reveal a small cherry tree sapling.

Stephanie ducked her head as the woman got up and turned to walk back into the house. She lifted her head up and looked over at the tree sapling. How did she do that? Had she done that for all those trees? There were over a hundred trees out there.

Stephanie turned her head to the bedroom door as it opened to reveal the woman holding a tray that had Stephanie's lunch on it. After the incident with the first meal she brought Stephanie, the woman never spoke to Stephanie, choosing to place the tray on the side table, pick up her dirty clothes and towels and then leave the room. She never lifted her head either, her eyes firmly on the ground or what was in her hands.

Stephanie looked at the tray that was placed on the side table and smiled weakly, "Oh, this looks good, thank you for making it for me."

The woman nodded her head, her eyes still looking at the ground as she grabbed Stephanie's dirty clothes and towels. Stephanie found that the woman had stocked the closet and drawers with clothing that were her size, how she did it, Stephanie didn't know.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for asking all those questions and getting you in trouble," Stephanie said, standing up and going over to the woman, "I-he beat you pretty hard too, the other night, you were covered in bruises and now you're not, you must be a quick healer."

The woman jerked her body back as Stephanie reached out to grab her shoulder, "Don't," she croaked weakly, "Don't touch me, I'm just supposed to get your clothes and feed you. I'll be back to get your tray later on."

The woman swept out of the bedroom, closing the door and locking it tightly. Stephanie let out a sound of frustration and then said, "I don't know who the real prisoner is, me or her?"

Stephanie sat back down on the bed and grabbed the plate of steaming hot food. She looked down at the plate of thinly sliced beef that was smother in onions and gravy. She smiled grimly and said, "Odd, I've been having a craving for roast beef, how did she know?"

Stephanie couldn't find any silver lining in her captivity, except maybe that she's being fed well. The woman knew how to cook, Stephanie could give her that.

TBC….

* * *

Please leave a review, I love your feedback!


	4. Something Like That

Rating and Disclaimer in first chapter

Warning: Language...the f-bomb is dropped left and right! As are a bunch of other words

Wanted to get in Chapter 4 before tomorrow, who knows if I'll be on the next day! ENJOY! :D

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Something Like That_

"You never told me you were married!" The woman's whiny voice cried out as said woman grabbed a large hand, "Oh, am I your secret lover? How romantic."

"You're not my secret love," A man said, getting up from the hotel bed, "You're not my lover, you're just the flavor of the week."

The woman on the bed pouted and then said, "How rude! And to think, I let you fuck me!"

"You weren't that good," The man said, waving the woman off, "You can leave now, I'm done with you."

"Fucker," the woman said, getting up from the bed and grabbing her clubbing clothes to put on, "I bet your wife is as much of a piece of shit as you are! It's fucking pathetic that you-"

The man grabbed the woman by her arm and then growled out, "You can say whatever the fuck you want about me, but don't bad mouth my wife, she's 100 times the woman you are, now leave!"

The woman stumbled away from the man and shouted, "You brute, don't come looking for me when you want a fucking lay!"

"Don't worry I won't," The man said, glaring at the woman, "Get the fuck out, now!"

The woman flipped the man off and then stomped out the hotel room. The man let out a sigh and said, "Thank fuck she's gone," sitting down in the armchair that sat in the corner of the hotel room, "Fucking bitch…"

The man pulled a bag over to him and took out a bottle of alcohol, which he downed half it in three big gulps, savoring the burning sensation in the back of his throat. The man leaned back in his seat and played with the wedding band on his finger. He closed his eyes and then took another swig from the bottle of booze again. He turned to look out the window and sighed, "Fuck my life…." His eyes drooping close. He had been up for the past 4 days in a blur of booze and sex, the 4 day long binge getting to him. When had he hit rock bottom? When had he become this husk of a man?

The man sat up hearing his phone ringing loudly. The man cursed loudly and got up, stumbling over to his phone.

"What?" he slurred glaring at the wall, "I'm busy at the moment…"

"Shut the fuck up and sober up," A female voice angrily, making the drunk man wince, "Get your ass in gear, you're needed in Virginia, apparently, the FBI needs our department's best, and we're the best our department has to offer."

"Well, I'm in California right now," The man said, looking out the window at the night sky, "Look, give me a moment and-"

"If she could see you now, drinking yourself to death and fucking every Tammy, Diane and Jane," The woman said over the phone, "She'd wouldn't recognize you, what would she-"

"She'd say shit, now shut the fuck up, I'll be there when I get there," The man growled into the phone before turning it off and slamming it into the wall, "Fucking cunt…"

The man grabbed his bag and his now ruined phone before making his way out of the hotel room, guess he was wanted on the east coast, there goes his plans.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you for dinner," Stephanie said to the woman, watching her pick up her tray and make to leave her prison, "You seem to know what I'm craving right then and now."

The woman nodded her head curtly and shuffled over to the door, her eyes on the tray. Stephanie stood up and said, quickly, "Is there anything I can do, I've been here for a few days, and…it's kind of boring staring at the walls, do you have a television or something?"

The woman shook her head and murmured, "I'm only allowed to watch the Television when I'm good, I-I have something you can do, but I have to ask first."

The woman turned to the door and walked out of it, closing it and locking it shut. Stephanie had to wait a few moments before the woman came back with a basket that was covered with a cloth. The woman walked over to the bed and sat stiffly on the edge of it, and pulled the cloth off of the basket to reveal balls of fluffy yarn and several colored knitting needles. The woman looked up at Stephanie for the first time in nearly a week and said with a nervous smile, "You can k-knit, it's what I do."

"I don't know how to knit," Stephanie said, watching the woman take out a work in process, "It's something that wasn't on my list to learn."

"Oh," The woman said softly, deflating and putting away the yarn, "I'll go s-see if I can find something else for you."

"You could teach me, you know," Stephanie said quickly, "I think it would be something cool to learn."

The woman smiled and said, "It's not that hard, we can start out with the basic, darning a needle…"

Stephanie spent a moment learning how to darn a needle, it was actually much more complicated then how the woman did it, she made it look so easy!

As the woman knitted in front of Stephanie, Stephanie bit her lip and asked, "If it's alright, can I ask what your name is? I mean, I can't call you lady, I'm pretty sure you have a name…"

"Oh…" The woman said, turning to Stephanie, biting her lip and turning to look at the door, as if something dangerous would bust in, "Please, only he's allowed to say my name, no one else is allowed to know it, he's forbade me to tell anyone, but…if you must call me by a name, call me…Heidi."

"Heidi…what a pretty name," Stephanie said with a smile, making Heidi smile, "Well Heidi, maybe you can teach me how to do that knitting thing again….

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Thank you for this, the FBI owes you a huge favor," Joe said into the phone before hanging up his phone, "Well Manoso, I got the best of the best, they're a part of a secret department that, if this were a different situation, we wouldn't get access to, I got their top agents as well."

Carlos thanked Tank for the cup of coffee and then turned to Joe, who was talking to a fellow agent, "Secret department? What is it a sub level of the CIA?"

"Something like that," Joe muttered as he started, placing pictures up to the board that was on the wall of the conference room they were in, "They should be here soon, though one is in California at the moment."

"No he's not," a woman's voice rang out, "We're here right now."

Joe, Tank and Carlos turned to the open door. Joe nodded his head and said, "You sure do travel fast, Borrows."

"Yeah, well, from what you told me, you needed us a few days back," Jeanne Ellen Borrows said turning to Carlos and Tank, "Manoso, Tank, sorry to hear about Stephanie, we'll help you find her soon."

Carlos nodded his head to the blond woman, as did Tank. Jeanne turned to her partner and said, "Manoso, Tank, this is Diesel, and once he sobers up, he'll be good to go, do you have any strong coffee and pills?"

The blond man named Diesel opened his mouth to protest but Jeanne held her hand out and said, "No way, I'm not letting a healer come close to you for a hangover cure, you deserve the pain, now sit down and so we can be briefed on what the hell is going on."

Diesel grunted and rubbed his bloodshot eyes and then said, "Alright Gina, let's get briefed."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You know, for a special agent, you can act like you actually care," Tank said to Diesel, once Joe filled them in on what was happening, "All you seem to care about is when you can leave this building and get drunk."

"Look, I didn't sign up for this shit, I was fine in California, on my vacation, doing whatever I wanted to, I didn't have to come here, you know, I could have told Gina to stick it up her ass, but I didn't, I fucking came, alright, get off my fucking neck!" Diesel said, downing four aspirins and glaring at Tank, "You act like this man's wife is the only pregnant woman to be kidnapped!"

Jeanne let out a yelp as Tank grabbed Diesel by the cuff of his collar and slammed him into the wall, growling, "She's fucking family, you piece of shit! She has people at home praying for her safe return, both her and the baby she's carrying, if you could get out of your fucking holier than thou bubble, and maybe think about someone other than that bottle of scotch you have waiting for you at that shithole you call home that would be great!"

Diesel closed his eyes and then said in a calm voice, "Get the fuck off of me, you don't know me, and I'm not going to tell you shit."

Diesel pushed Tank away and stormed out the conference room, slamming the glass door so hard that it shattered. Jeanne watched Diesel walk away before saying, "He'll be back, he just needs to calm down, I think we all do…"

Carlos turned to the group and said, "I'll be back," before following the path that Diesel took, ignoring the protest from Jeanne.

Carlos found Diesel on the roof of the FBI building, leaning on the railing, drinking heavily from a bottle. His bloodshot eyes were slightly glazed over with tears and he was fiddling with the band on his finger.

"Those cases hit you pretty hard," Carlos said, walking over to Diesel, who took another swig of booze, "I can tell by the way your face seemed to shut down."

"Yeah, what's it to you," Diesel croaked, passing Carlos the bottle.

"Nothing, I didn't feel so isolated," Carlos said taking a swig from the bottle himself, grimacing at the taste, "Looking at your face, it told me that…maybe you went through something like this too."

Diesel turned to Carlos and then turned to the night sky, a tear rolling down his cheek, "Something like it, now don't hog the booze, I need to get wasted…."

TBC….

* * *

Our favorite person is here...DIESEL! Please leave me a review, it won't take ya long, and i love the feedback, thank you!


	5. Dinner For Three

Chapter 5, enjoy

Longest chapter yet!

Rating and Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warning: Violence, mention of sexual situations.

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Dinner For Three_

Stephanie let out a gasp of pain, waking up from a deep sleep. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen again that made her cry out in agony. What was going on?

Stephanie rolled off her bed and let out a low moan of pain and sat up on the floor, trying to get up. She let out a wail of pain and sat back down, leaning back on the bed. There was another sharp pain and Stephanie looked down in the darkness. She crawled over to the side table and turned on the side lamp and let out a cry of horror, seeing blood, oh god, it's her baby, she was losing her baby!

Stephanie leaned back against the bed, not hearing the bedroom door open. She opened her eyes, when she felt soft hands on her shoulders. Heidi loomed over her soft amber eyes half open, squinted as if she was in pain herself.

"Shh…." Heidi said softly, rubbing Stephanie's shoulders, "It's alright, I'm here now, don't worry…"

"Baby, something's wrong!" Stephanie sobbed into Heidi's shoulder, "Please…help me…"

"I am," Heidi said, placing her hands on Stephanie's abdomen, "Shh…I'll heal you…."

Stephanie felt Heidi's soft hand on her swollen abdomen and then she felt warmth, spreading through her abdomen. Stephanie looked down at her abdomen, seeing a soft golden glow coming from Heidi's hands, "What are you doing?"

"Healing both you and the baby that's in you," Heidi said softly, looking down into Stephanie's eyes, "It's okay, I'm saving you right now…."

Stephanie let out a sound of relief as the pain faded into nothingness. She placed her hand over Heidi's slim one and sighed, "There's no more pain, the baby….?"

"The baby is fine," Heidi said softly, looking down at Stephanie, "No more pain, yes?"

"No more pain," Stephanie said softly, leaning on Heidi as she stood up, "What did you do?"

"I healed you," Heidi said softly, helping Stephanie out of the pajamas she wore, "You and the baby are fine now, I felt both you and the baby in distress, so I came as quickly as possible."

"How?" Stephanie started, but Heidi stopped her and said, "Go on and get in the shower, I have to go put some soda water on the stain and then come up and clean the carpet, I hope you'll be in bed by the time I come back in, please?"

"I will be," Stephanie said, making her way into the bedroom's bathroom, "Thank you for saving the baby and me."

"I'm just doing my job," Heidi said softly, before leaving the bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"You are so attentive and maternal, it only took you 45 seconds to get to her, a new record" The man said softly to Heidi, walking up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist, "So perfect, except for that tiny blip that is easily fixable."

"I should place some soda water on this," Heidi said before she slipped out the man's grasp and made her way downstairs.

"You've been so good lately, Heidi, I'll allow you take our guest into the garden tomorrow, for an hour, I expect you both to be at the dinner table at 6, with dinner ready."

"Yes sir, dinner will be ready and we'll be at the table at 6, you should be going back to bed," Heidi said softly to the man, "You have work in the morning."

"I do," The man said, walking down the stairs and grabbing Heidi, "However, you forget, I'm the boss, everyone answers to me and so what if I'm a little late, besides, I have a good reason to be late, my lovely sexy wife tempted me into the bedroom and had I had my way with her all night long."

Heidi gripped the blood stained pajamas and said weakly, "I need to clean up all the blood…."feeling those large hands tighten on her waist, "You have work in the-"

SLAP! Heidi held back her cry as the man slapped her across the face and pressed her to his chest, growling, "You will not tell me what to do, but you will do what I tell you to do, you will go upstairs, take your clothes off and then lay down on your stomach so I can fuck you…"

"Yes, sir," Heidi said, placing the blood stained pajamas on the back of their sofa, and walking up the stairs, pulling off her nightgown as she climbed up the stairs, the man following her closely.

As he pushed himself into her body, she felt his mouth on her ear, his breath huffing into it, "Say my name, baby, I want to hear it from your lips…."

Heidi felt tears in her eyes as she whispered, "Liam…." Feeling lips on her neck, "Liam, Liam, Liam…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Fran had left to go to the store for some milk, we were out of it and the other kids demanded milk with their cereal," Don Smith said to Joe, looking at the group, "She should have only been gone for 5 minutes, she just went to the corner store…she never came back…."

"And that was 15 years ago, right?" Joe asked, earning a head nod, "I'm sorry we asked you to bring this back up, but-"

"It's alright," Don said, standing up and looking at the group, "I just hope you find your wife, sir, so you don't have to go through what we did, it was hard on the children…and me…"

Don began to walk out the conference room but paused and said, "Funny…the last conversation we had we were talking about the anniversary of the Washington D.C bombing, it's been about-"

"20 years," Diesel finished for Don, looking up at the man, "Yeah…I was there when it happened, pardon me, I need some air…"

Diesel got up from the table and made his way out the door, heading for the rooftop. Joe turned to Jeanne who shook her head, "Is he going to be fit to help us?"

"He will be, he's just…dealing with some personal things," Jeanne said, shuffling through the paperwork.

Carlos got up and said, "I'll go check on him, I'll be back."

Carlos walked out the room to follow Diesel, whom he found in the same spot that he was in last week, staring up at the sky. Carlos walked up beside Diesel and leaned back against the railing, looking at the man who sighed and closed his eyes. Carlos placed a hand on Diesel's shoulder and asked, "Want to talk about it?"

"Actually, I do," Diesel said, sitting up and looking at Carlos, his eyes bright, "20 years ago, The department I'm apart of was located in Washington. We were located near right in the middle of the bombing area. Our building was flatten by the bomb. No one was hurt, except for…except for my wife. The bomb was located right in the middle of her office. She was in her office when the bomb went off. It was so powerful that her remains had been vaporized by the blast…there was nothing left of her…nothing…and what do they do in the new building? They put a picture of her up and a plaque reminding me every day that she's gone…like I needed to be remind about her death, I was reminded of it everywhere in our home, I had to sell it after she died. They left an office room bare to remember her by, and the kicker? They put my cubicle right by her office! It's like they did it on purpose, it's like I'm being stabbed in the heart all the time…I just couldn't cope…and thinking about…that bombing and my wife…"

Diesel let out a rough sob, and rubbed at his face, "She was my everything, and for her to be ripped away from me, it was like I died in that bombing too."

Diesel placed a hand on Carlos's shoulder and said, "I'll help you find your wife, no matter what, because you shouldn't have to feel like you're dying as well."

Carlos placed a hand on Diesel and said, "Thank you, Diesel, Thank you very much."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie had to cover her eyes as she stepped into the bright afternoon light. She turned to Heidi and smiled, as the woman opened the other French door that led to the massive garden.

"Thank you for taking me outside, it's better than being coop up in that house," Stephanie said to Heidi, who nodded her head softly, "Just only for an hour though?"

"We are expected at the dinner table at 6PM, it's 5 now, please, enjoy the hour you have, Please stay in the garden, I'll be in the kitchen, making dinner."

Heidi turned and walked back into the open kitchen that looked directly outside at the garden. The house Stephanie was in was beautiful, extremely beautiful, the kitchen was massive and up to date. Heidi told her that her husband, though Stephanie had reason to believe that the man was not Heidi's husband, remodeled the kitchen with the newest appliances available in the market. The living room and family were furnished with high end pieces from tasteful couches and chairs to one of a kind art. It told Stephanie that Heidi's 'husband,' was well off, extremely well off.

The garden was beautiful, and it seemed that it was Heidi's domain, a place to get away from it all. In the mild weather, the flowers, trees and bushes thrived, exploding in sweet fragrances and colors. There were several stone benches hidden behind trees and bushes and even a small pond that held lily pads that bloomed with the pretty flowers.

Stephanie sat down on a stone bench and sighed, rubbing her stomach, if she were still at home with Carlos, they would be going to the doctors next week, to find out the gender of the child she was carrying. She wasn't at home now, she was god knows where with a battered woman and a man who oozed danger. She had nearly lost her child last night, and she didn't know why, but Heidi had saved them both, which had Stephanie wondering why Heidi was taking good care of her, wasn't she just a prisoner, and why had she been taken? She never saw the man, Heidi was the only person she saw, tonight would be the first time she saw him since the first night she was in this house.

Stephanie got up from the bench and made her way to the cherry trees that were on the edge of the garden. She placed a hand on the largest tree and lifted her arm up to grab a bright red cherry that hung on the tree. She wiped it on her shirt and took a bite, moaning at the sweet juice that exploded in her mouth.

"My darling wife, she has quite the green thumb, doesn't she?" A man's voice said, making Stephanie turn to look at the man who kidnapped her, "She's so gifted with everything she touches."

Stephanie took a step away from the man who flashed her a dazzling smile and tucked his hands into his suit pocket, "Don't worry about me harming you, I would never do that to a guest, however, any slip up on your part means my wife gets your punishment."

Stephanie took a step forward and said, "Why would you do that?! She's never done anything to you! She's listened and obeyed every word you told her to do."

"Indeed, but someone needs to get your punishment, you can't in your condition, I would never harm a pregnant woman, my wife is not carrying a child, sadly, and is able to take your punishments," The man said softly, gently grabbing Stephanie's arm and leading her back to the house, "You've been out for a while, it would be rude of me to leave you out here, it's 6:05, come along, my lovely wife has dinner waiting for us…"

Once they were inside the house, the man led Stephanie over to the dinner table and sat her down before making his way over to Heidi, who placed the last serving bowl on the table. He grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply before swinging his arm to punch her in the face. Heidi let out a weak cry as she fell to the floor. Stephanie let out a cry of horror watching as Heidi fell. The man loomed over Heidi's form and kicked her hard in the side

"I told you 6PM, it's 6:10, you're 10 minutes late," The man said calmly, before he began beating her, his fist swinging in the air, "Oh, lovely guest, you may serve yourself, Whilst I give your punishment to my wife, go on and eat, _now_!"

Stephanie let out a weak sob and began to fill her plate with the food Heidi made. She ate the soft pork and rice, closing her eyes as Heidi cried in the background as she was beaten. She heard the man grunt, "Get up and get over to the table!"

Heidi stumbled over to the dinner table and sat down, slowly making her husband a plate and then herself. She mumbled an excuse as she wiped the access blood off her mouth, her hands shaking.

"Marvelous meal, sweetheart," The man said with a dazzling smile to Heidi, who smiled weakly over to her husband, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too," Heidi said with a watery smile, grabbing her husband's hands.

Stephanie wiped her tears and looked over to Heidi who smiled at her. Heidi wiped more blood from her face and asked, with a broken smile "How is it, Stephanie?"

"Wonderful," Stephanie said, finishing her meal, watching Heidi's swollen eyes light up "Thank you, for the meal."

TBC..

* * *

is being a butt, trying to get this in when I can, lol, please, please, leave a review, I love feedback!


	6. Sweet Irony

Chapter 6! Enjoy

Rating and Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

The Perfect Family

_Sweet Irony_

"Hey man, come on and take a break," Tank said to Carlos, placing his hand on the man's shoulder, "You've been staring at this faces and at the cases for a while now, time to give it a break."

Carlos shook his head and then asked, Tank, why did the suspect pick pregnant women? It doesn't make sense, who preys on pregnant women?"

"I don't know…I would assume it's a woman, because, maybe she wants the child that the women are carrying," Tank said looking at the board, "Maybe that's the reason why."

"But, why would she kidnap so many women?" Carlos asked, looking over to Tank, who frowned and looked at the board.

"Either it's because the woman only likes newborns, or the women and the babies died before they could give birth," Tank said softly, his eyes getting big, "Holy shit, it's a woman doing this, it has to be, no man would kidnap a pregnant woman for a baby, right?"

"I hope so," Carlos muttered softly, looking at Tank, "Morelli has been encouraging me to do a press conference, I think I will…"

"It would be a good idea to get this out into the public," Tank said, turning away from the board, from Stephanie's smiling face, "If only to shake the person's confidence."

Carlos had thought about it, it would get the ball rolling, hopefully, maybe the suspect would slip up and do something different. He needed for something to happen, Stephanie's been missing for a whole month, and Carlos had never felt so empty before in his life.

"Call Morelli and set up a press conference today," Carlos said getting up, "And I'll go take a break from this."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Carlos sat down on the hotel bed, pulling out the tablet that Stephanie had given him as a birthday gift a few months back, stating that he needed to get back in touch with today's technology. He leaned back on the pile of pillows that rested on the headboard of the bed and connected to the internet, looking up information on the Washington Bombing that occurred 20 years back.

Carlos frowned reading the news articles. A building had been flatten but there had been only one victim out of all of this: 27 year old Heidi Vladimir, wife of Thaddeus 'Diesel' Vladimir and second in command of the department she worked in.

Carlos clicked on the tiny picture of Diesel's wife and sighed; she had been so young when she died. Looking at her beautiful smiling face, it caused a sharp pain in his chest, she reminded him so much of Stephanie. No wonder why Diesel felt dead on the inside, Carlos thought as he read her biography, she had been a one of a kind woman.

Carlos looked up from the tablet, hearing his phone go off. He grabbed it and frowned, seeing Diesel's name pop up.

"Yo," Carlos said sitting up on the bed.

"We have a problem," Diesel sighed into the phone, "My boss in the hotel lobby, he wants to talk to us all about the case, it's not good news."

"I'll be down in a moment," Carlos said getting off the bed.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Guys this is the head of the Unmentionable department," Jeanne said to Carlos, Joe and Tank once they were in the hotel lobby conference room.

Carlos looked at the man in front of him. The head of the unmentionable department was an imposing man dressed in a one of kind suit. His dark grey eyes trained on Carlos's form, "Mr. Manoso, I'm Liam Stephens, head of the Unmentionable Department, please sit down."

Liam sat down across from Carlos and said, "I understand that your wife is missing, sir, I've read through the missing person report that you filed but I'm afraid that my two best agents have to return to their line of work, there are high class missions coming in and I need them available at any time."

Jeanne and Diesel exchanged looks before turning to Carlos whose face seemed to turn to stone. Diesel turned to Liam and said, "Look, sir, we can both, if need be-"

"You can do both, but helping to find Mr. Manoso will be happening on your own time, and on your own dime," Liam said softly, clasping his hands together, I'm sorry, Thaddeus, but missions have been pouring in lately."

"I understand sir, Jeanne and I will be helping Carlos with this on our own," Diesel said looking at his boss, "I just don't want him to go through what I went through."

"You're a good man, Thaddeus," Liam said with a smile, giving Diesel a slap on the back, "I'm glad to be your friend."

Liam turned to Carlos and said, "I'll help out when I can as well, the more the merrier."

"Thank you sir," Carlos said nodding his head an standing, "When will Jeanne and Diesel officially be off the case?"

"At midnight, tonight, after that they're officially helping you on their free time."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi looked up from the meal she was making to the sounds of Liam's laughter. After the incident in the gardens, Stephanie had been confined to her room, until Liam said otherwise. That had been two weeks ago, and Heidi wondered if he would let Stephanie out of her room.

Liam walked into the kitchen, smiling and chuckling. He looked down at the meal Heidi was preparing and kissed her cheek.

"What's so funny?" Heidi asked looking over to Liam as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"Oh, a funny day at work, my love," Liam said as Heidi cut lettuce up for a salad, "It seems that our guest's husband is looking for her, and I offered to help him find her, I love irony…isn't it a wonderful thing?"

Heidi nodded her head weakly and said, "Yes it is…may I take Stephanie outside again soon?"

"Yes, in fact, give her a picnic outside in the gardens tomorrow, it's going to be a warm day, and tonight, we'll watch a movie, just you and I, wear something sexy, it's going to be a naughty movie,"

Heidi lowered her head and resumed making dinner. Should she tell Stephanie that her husband was still out there, looking for her? It would raise her spirits, ever since the night Heidi had been beaten, Stephanie wouldn't talk to her, she wouldn't even look at her face. Heidi assumed it was because she was mad that she couldn't go outside again. Heidi didn't want her angry, she would try harder to get Stephanie to talk to her.

Heidi looked down at the simple band on her finger and wondered if her husband would look for her as well, if he wasn't dead.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Here you go, Stephanie, I made some pasta tonight," Heidi said to the pregnant woman, "It has chicken in it instead of shrimp, since seafood makes you ill."

Stephanie nodded her head but didn't look up from her knitting. She wasn't ignoring Heidi because she was mad at her, she was ignoring the woman because she was terrified for her. That night she ate dinner in the dining and watched as Heidi was beaten shook her to the core. Heidi was being beaten because of her, and they weren't light beating either, they were beatings that resulted in broken bones punctured lungs and kidneys and possibly death. The man who kidnapped her reminded her that for everything she does wrong, Heidi gets the punishment, and it wasn't fair that Heidi got her punishment. Heidi had never done anything bad to her, in fact Heidi was the kindest person she had ever met, how did she end up with this man…how…

"How did you two get together?" Stephanie asked Heidi, watching the woman drop the tray she was carrying, "Heidi?"

"There are things that should be left unanswered," Heidi said quickly, picking up the fallen tray and glaring down at the ruined meal, "I'm sorry, I'll go make you another plate."

Stephanie bit her lip and watch as Heidi rushed out the bedroom, slamming the door shut. 15 minutes later she appeared again, with a fresh plate. She placed the plate on the bed, turned to walk out the door and murmured, "My husband saved me after a bomb went off where I used to work, he took me here and healed me, he…he told me that my first husband died during the explosion. He keeps me away from everyone because they blame me for the bombing and for my husband's death, I'm so grateful for his kind gestures."

Stephanie covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. The poor woman, Stephanie didn't want to believe her but, why would she stay here and accept this abuse? Stephanie let out a soft gasp as Heidi walked back over to Stephanie and hugged her saying, "Please, don't be mad at me and ignore me, I'm sorry that you weren't able to go outside again, but I fixed it, please, just talk to me again, don't be angry at me, please."

Heidi let go of the pregnant woman and smiled at Stephanie and said, "My husband said we're allowed to have a picnic in the gardens tomorrow, isn't that exciting?!" before she walked out the bedroom, closing the door and humming as she did.

Stephanie looked down at the meal Heidi made and pushed it way, suddenly not hungry. Maybe she had done more damage to Heidi than her husband did with his fist. Stephanie felt tears in her eyes and she cried. She cried for herself, for Carlos and most of all, she cried for the woman who was taking care of her right now.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Liam ran his fingers down Heidi's face, watching as she slept. He had worn her out during the movie, taking her many times in many different positions. Who knew that a good porn movie could get the blood pumping?

Liam kissed Heidi's lips and but frowned as Heidi let out a sigh in her sleep as she had dreams.

_"….Diesel…"_

Liam wanted to shake her awake, to beat her black and blue for saying that man's name. Oh how he detested that piece of shit, with his care free attitude and his no regard to anything. Liam had been dating Heidi before Diesel swept in and stole his girlfriend from him. His beautiful Heidi, his second in command, how could she had fallen for the likes of that piece of shit?!

Liam smirked and chuckled, he had fixed that jackass and now, he had Heidi and they were the perfect couple. Liam had swept in and stolen Diesel's wife from him. While Diesel only had her for a year, he had Heidi for 20 years.

Oh sweet irony….sweet, sweet irony.

"You're mine Heidi, remember that, Diesel can never have you again…you can dream about him, but you'll never see him again," Liam said softly, kissing Heidi again, "Sweet irony..."

TBC…

* * *

Please take a moment of your time to leave a girl a review, pretty please, with sugar and chocolate and cookies on top? Thank you!


	7. Liam's Wrath

Chapter 7, enjoy!

Rating and Disclaimer in chapter 1

Warning: Violence

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Liam's Wrath_

It was a perfect day for a picnic, in Stephanie's opinion, as the two women walked to the small pond that was hidden in Heidi's garden. It almost seemed to be normal, even though it was far from normal. The birds were hidden in the branches of the trees singing their songs and butterflies flew from flowers, drinking their sweet nectar. The sky was a light blue and the sun was shining down.

Heidi walked in front of Stephanie, holding the picnic basket and Stephanie herself held a basket full of knitting materials. She had gotten the hang of knitting, well kind of, and was now busy knitting a hat, it was so misshapen that she had no idea who would wear it, well, she'd find someone who would, once she was free from this place.

"Here we are," Heidi said stopping in front of the small pond, "You can sit on the bench while I lay the blanket out, don't worry about the time, my husband said we can stay out here for as long as we want."

"How kind of him," Stephanie said softly, sitting down on the bench beside the water, "Heidi, is it alright if I ask this question…do you love your husband?"

"Of course I do," Heidi said, without looking up, "He's my world, he protects me from the world that blames me for something I couldn't possibly do! I'm so thankful for him, I mean, I could be in jail right now, I loved my job and I loved….I loved my first husband…I truly did.."

Stephanie rubbed her stomach and asked, "Can you tell me about your husband, your first husband, I mean?"

Heidi took out a blanket and said in a soft voice, "It's been so long, I don't remember much about him, it's all blurry and I can't base anything off of any assumption I have of him."

"How long have you been in hiding?" Stephanie asked Heidi earning a lost look from the woman.

"I….20 years…." Heidi said breathlessly, looking at Stephanie, "I've been here for 20 years, is that a long time, I forget sometimes…"

"20! But you look so young," Stephanie said earning a smile from Heidi, "You look like you're 19!"

"Oh, we just age differently," Heidi said softly, unpacking the picnic basket, "I can't tell you more, my husband forbids that I say anything to you."

They sat in silence for a bit before Stephanie said, "My husband is wonderful, his name is Carlo Ricardo Manoso, he owns his security firm and it's very successful. He was a government mercenary, but he's retired now, and spends his time scaring his men, running his business and loving me."

Stephanie watched as Heidi stopped setting the utensils on the blanket, her eyes far away.

"Carlos loves me with every single fiber of his being," Stephanie said softly, getting off the bench and walking over to Heidi, "I know when I sleep, he watches over me, because it soothes him. He's always there when I call for him, he never keeps me waiting, did your first husband do any of that, did he have a cute name for you? Carlos calls me 'Babe.'"

"…kitten," Heidi said, a tear falling onto her cheek, "He called me Kitten, he used to say that…I was feisty like a kitten. He used to hold me while I slept, and whisper to me that he'd never let me go, no matter what. He…I…miss him so much…when my husband told me he died in the bombing, it felt as though I lost a part of me…he was my everything, I wasn't allowed to mourn him. My husband told me to get over him, but I couldn't, I can't, I miss him with all heart!"

Heidi hugged a plate close to her chest and sobbed softly, fat tears falling down her cheeks. Stephanie sat down beside Heidi and hugged her, rubbing her back and murmuring soothing words into her ear. The poor woman, her husband had been dead for 20 years and she couldn't even properly mourn him.

"It's alright, Heidi, you can cry now, I promise, I won't tell your husband," Stephanie said softly, hugging the woman, "It's okay…."

"Stephanie, your husband…he's looking for you, and…I hope he finds you," Heidi whispered, gripping Stephanie arms tightly.

The little bubble of hope grew in Stephanie's heart. She wanted so badly for Carlos to find her now. What was this man planning on doing with her?

"I hope he finds us too…" Stephanie said, making Heidi grip the woman tighter, "When he comes to get me, I'm taking you with me as well…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

When Carlos wasn't helping the FBI in the search for his wife, he was looking over the Washington DC bombing. It nagged at his heart and made him go back to reading several articles about it. He would sweep though old newspaper articles, through news segments, anything and everything he could find, hoping to find out why this was bothering him so much.

Carlos let out a sigh and then sat back in the chair, looking away from the article he was reading. It said the same thing like the last articles, bombing, building, one death, flatten the building…wait…

Carlos read through the article again and then wondered out loud, "How is it that only the building that was bomb received any damage, but not the surrounding buildings. The buildings around the area would have had to be damaged too, but, it says only the building was damaged, there wasn't any debris from the bombing."

Carlos picked his phone up and called Diesel, who answered in two rings, "Diesel, the bombing, did you notice something off about it?"

"No, not really, why do you ask?" Diesel asked softly, making Carlos frown.

"Only the building was damaged and in that area of DC, the bombing would have damaged other buildings as well," Carlos said, hearing a sharp intake of breath from Diesel, "What…."

"There might not have been damage if there was a….Carlos…maybe the bombing was an inside job" Diesel said, his eyes wide, "Holy shit, Carlos…."

"My thoughts exactly, hurry up and get over here, so we can connect the dots together," Carlos said hanging up his phone.

He didn't know why, but he thought that if he could find out something about the bombing, maybe that would help him find his wife.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a yelp as she felt her baby kick her in the kidneys, making her get up and race over to the bathroom, Heidi looking on with a smile on her face. When Stephanie waddled back into the living room, she gave Heidi a glare and said, "Well, you try to carry a child that likes to kick your kidneys."

Heidi's smiled faltered and she said, "I wish I could, but, I can't, I have problems with fertility, my husband wants me to have a baby so badly, but I can't."

Stephanie winced and turned her head to look away from the hurt in Heidi's eyes. Stephanie was in the last trimester of her pregnancy and all she wanted was for Carlos to find her, and for her to have her baby. The hope that she had a few months ago that maybe Carlos would find her was slowly dwindling. Though on the bright side, Heidi's husband had loosen up and allowed the women to spend time in other parts of the house that were deemed suitable. They were now sitting in the living room, knitting and talking quietly to each other.

Stephanie placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry, Heidi, I wish there was something that could….Heidi?"

Heidi let out a sob and said, "You're nearing the end of your pregnancy you're eight months pregnant….i'm sorry, so sorry," reaching out to hug the woman, "Soon, your tree will be ready to bloom too."

"What tree?" Stephanie asked Heidi, feeling dread creep up her body, as Heidi let go of her, the woman's eyes seem to die.

"Your cherry tree, with what little powers that aren't bound, I use to grow a cherry tree," Heidi said, fingering the gold bracelet, "For each and every pair of mother and child that doesn't past my husband's test and are killed…."

"Why….why are they killed?" Stephanie asked breathlessly, earning a soft whimper, "Heidi…why am I here?!"

Heidi opened her mouth to tell Stephanie but the living room swinging door busted open and Heidi's husband came in, his face red with rage. He turned to Heidi, walked over to her and slapped her across the face, before grabbing her arm.

"You little bitch, I save you and heal and keep you safe and this is the thanks I get?! Telling our guest our dirty laundry! Get up!" Heidi's husband roared pushing Heidi off the sofa, an then rounding on Stephanie, "You too, get up, I'm going to have to show you what exactly happens when my darling wife disobeys my commands!"

"Please," Stephanie sobbed as Heidi's husband grabbed her arm, "Please, don't hurt her, don't hurt Heidi!"

"Stephanie…." Heidi whimpered her eyes wide with horror, "You said my name…oh god….you said my name…."

"How does she know your name?" Heidi's husband asked, rounding on Heidi who shrank back and crawled away from her advancing husband, "Heidi, I asked you a question, I demand an answer!"

"I told her," Heidi sobbed as her husband gripped Stephanie's arm tighter, "I'm so sorry, sir, please, don't do it-"

Stephanie let out a scream as Heidi's husband grabbed her arm with both hands and with a grunt broke it in his hands. She had screamed from fear, and had expected to feel pain, but instead, she felt nothing. In fact her arm wasn't even broken. She heard Heidi let out a scream of agony and saw with growing horror that Heidi's arm was broken, hanging limply at her side.

"I told you, my dear guest, that Heidi gets your punishment, and all your pain, what did you think the bracelet is for?! To make you look pretty?! Oh no, it makes sure that all your pain goes to Heidi, all the injures you get, Heidi gets, instead of you" Heidi's husband growled slapping Stephanie in the face, making Heidi cry in agony, "Does it hurt, dear wife? Good, because tonight is going to be a living hell for you!"

Stephanie let out a sound as the man pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "How does it feel, Stephanie, to know that you're the source of her pain? I hope it hurts you, to know that Heidi is being tortured because of you…"

"I hope Carlos kills you with a bullet between your eyes," Stephanie hissed before Heidi's husband punched her in the face, making Heidi cry out in pain.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Liam leaned against the closed bedroom door, locking it shut. His rage still boiling underneath his calm demeanor. He was angry because Carlos and Diesel had begun to look into the bombing, telling him that it had been done by someone on the inside, because of the wards that had been put up around the building. Only Unmentionables are able to do that…fuck, they were getting too close to the truth. Things needed to be done...and soon.

Liam cursed softly and walked over to the master bedroom where Heidi lay on the bed, her eyes glazed over with pain, her breathing labored, her body covered with cuts and bruises, her arm broken and her ribs cracked. He smiled cruelly down at the woman and said, "I won't heal you for a week, punishment my love, that's what you get when you tell our secrets to people."

Heidi licked her lips and whimpered, "…Sorry, Liam…"

"Once I heal you, you'll be only delivering food to our guest and then you shall come right up to our room, I'm disappointed in you, Heidi, maybe no access to the gardens will make you see better."

Liam ran a hand through Heidi's hair and said, "I have to go, business and all those good things."

Liam kissed Heidi's cheek and left the master bedroom, closing the door and locking it, never hearing the soft words that were spoken to him

_"….I'm pregnant…."_

TBC….

* * *

(I smell that the ending is near! And jeez, I throw in that monkey wrench too! Take a moment of your time to review, please, I love your feedback!)


	8. Stephanie's Doubt

Chapter 8, enjoy!

Ratings and Disclaimer in chapter 1

No warnings for now!

Enjoy!

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Stephanie's Doubt_

"Okay, can you remember what happened the day of the bombing?" Carlos asked Diesel, who paced the length of Carlos's hotel room, "You must have remembered something."

"I do, damn it's been so long…." Diesel said before sitting down in the chair, "20 years…I remember it was around the holidays. The only people required to go in were the ones in charge and those who were out doing missions, which was no one. Heidi told me that she had to finish doing some paperwork, and that she would be late coming home that night."

Carlos nodded his head and asked, "Can you tell me anything else?"

"Yeah, I can, she told me that she had to do paperwork and then she had a meeting with Liam, and that was it," Diesel sighed closing his eyes.

"They reported that they didn't find a body…." Carlos said softly to Diesel, "That...her body had been vaporized…I don't know what kind of bomb would ever do that, except for maybe a nuclear bomb, Diesel, I don't think Heidi died that night in the bombing. If she did, they would have found…pieces of her."

"And for the fact that the bombing had been contained in a ward placed by an unmentionable…and the-oh no…oh no…oh…no," Diesel said shaking his head, tears filling his eyes, "Why didn't I remember; Liam and Heidi had been going out…they were a couple before we got married, I took her from him, but she had planned on breaking up with him anyways. Oh god."

"You think Liam did all this?" Carlos asked Diesel, earning a head nod, "You think Liam has her now?"

"It has to be that, Heidi had told me that Liam tried to woo her back, and we had laughed about it, we laughed so hard, in her office," Diesel sobbed his hands in his hair, "He has my wife, does she even remember me? Do they have children….no….they couldn't have…Heidi had issues with her body, she couldn't get pregnant we were going to a specialist.

Carlos looked up at Diesel, who looked over to him his eyes cutting, "No fucking way…."

"Liam has Stephanie….who is pregnant with a baby," Carlos said softly, "He also has your wife, who is thought to be dead, and she can't have children…"

"Liam has Stephanie and Heidi so he can take Stephanie's baby so that Heidi can raise the baby," Diesel said softly, running his hands through his hair, "But, what is he going to do with Stephanie?"

Carlos shook his head and said, "He's going to kill her," just as something exploded in the hotel bathroom, making both men fly into a wall.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"I'm sorry, Heidi," Stephanie said softly, watching the woman place the serving tray on the nightstand, "I didn't mean to get you in trouble and to cause you so much pain."

"It's alright," Heidi said, looking at the woman, her eyes soft, "Don't worry, it's not your fault, Stephanie, if there's anyone to blame for all this, it's me, I shouldn't have told you anything."

Stephanie rubbed her swollen stomach and said, "It's my fault, but I was so scared, Heidi he hit you like that and you fell and he shook you-"

"I'm pregnant," Heidi said softly, a smile on her face, watching Stephanie's eyes widen, "I'm 2 months along, I thought I wasn't, that I was ill, but then I felt around and I found out that I am, 2 months along. Isn't this good news?"

"Why is it good news?" Stephanie asked, watching Heidi pick up her dirty clothes, "I'm still here."

"You won't be soon," Heidi said, "Don't you see, he only kidnapped you for your baby, that's why he kidnapped all the pregnant women! So we can be a perfect family! Now that I'm carrying his baby, he'll let you go! You'll be free."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "No he won't….he won't, he'll kill me, he's going to kill me and my baby…he's going to kill me…."

"No he won't," Heidi said with a smile, grabbing her hand, "He'll let you go if I ask him-AH!"

Heidi let go of Stephanie's hand and fell to her knees, gripping her stomach. Stephanie sat up and asked, "Heidi what's-" pausing as she felt liquid began to gush down her thighs, "Heidi….?"

"Stephanie….the baby, it's coming, the baby is coming," Heidi whined, as she felt a contraction go through her, "It's too early, it's so early, oh god!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Carlos, get up, I know you're alive, get your ass up," Diesel wheezed, shaking Carlos's frame, as alarms and sirens went off around them, "Get up…."

Carlos let out a moan and opened his eyes to see Diesel looming over him, his face covered in blood and plaster debris from the explosion. Carlos winced, feeling his side throb with agony as he sat up, with the help of Diesel. He looked around the area and saw that they were outside in the hotel hallway, which was swarming with hotel guests and hotel employees. Carlos turned to Diesel and asked, "What happened?"

"A bomb went off, but this time, it wasn't so contained, the room beside yours got hit as well, and well, the guests weren't as lucky as us, come on, I need to get you to a healer." Diesel said, helping Carlos to his feet, "We need to hurry before the cops come, and we need to get to Joe, come on."

Carlos let out a grunt as he walked beside Diesel, putting most of his weight on the man. Through the pain filled hazed, he saw that blood covered most of his side and that his shoulder felt heavier, and it hurt every time he moved it. It must have been broken.

"It was Liam," Diesel said, once they were in a bathroom that was at the end of the hallway, "He planted the bomb, he's trying to kill us."

"We better not let him succeed," Carlos said, as Diesel grabbed his arm, "Hurry up, we need to get healed and to go find out where this bastard is."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"It hurts," Heidi whimpered, as she grabbed spare blankets and towels from the downstairs linen closet, "It's too soon, she's only eight months along!"

Heidi stooped over, crying out in pain as a contraction hit her again. They were coming quickly now, and Heidi knew, from past experiences, that meant that the baby was coming soon, possibly by the end of this night. Oh god, it felt like she was being ripped apart from the waist down. She placed a hand over her stomach and closed her eyes, feeling around for her own child, who seemed to be safe from the pain and from Stephanie's contractions. Heidi smiled and whispered, "You must be an unmentionable too, just like mommy and dad-AH!"

Heidi crawled up the stairs and made her way into Stephanie's room saying, "Stephanie, take off your clothes and hurry up and lean back on the headboard, this baby is coming and it's not stopping."

Stephanie watched as Heidi unfolded all the blankets and towels, placing them on the bed so the bedding on the bed wouldn't get ruined. She saw Heidi twitch in pain from her contractions. She cursed the silver bracelets they each wore before doing what Heidi told her to do.

Heidi climbed in between Stephanie's legs and gasped, "Stephanie, this is a very fast delivery, I can see the baby's head, you just need to push when I tell you to push."

"Okay," Stephanie nodded her head and bore down as Heidi cried out, "Push!"

Stephanie gripped the bed sheets, screaming along with Heidi as she pushed. No matter how much pain she was in, Heidi didn't move from her perch in between Stephanie's legs. Heidi tapped Stephanie's knee and whimpered, "Okay, now, rest for a moment, the baby's almost here, Stephanie, they have black hair, they're going to be so beautiful."

Stephanie leaned back on the pile of pillows and sobbed, "I wish Carlos was here, he needs to see his child, he…needs to hurry up and find me."

"I know, I hope he finds you too," Heidi whimpered feeling another contraction go through her, "Push, Stephanie, you need to push, one big push and the baby will be here!"

Stephanie sat up and pushed down, feeling all the pressure but none of the pain. Heidi screamed in agony as Stephanie pushed, she could feel the baby, sliding down, the pain was almost too much for but then, there was nothing, no pain no pressure, just the sounds of a shrill cry and Stephanie sob out, "Heidi, the baby…."

Heidi looked down in her arms and saw the squirming body of Stephanie's newborn. She smiled and said, wiping the baby's face off with a blanket, "You have a boy, Stephanie."

Stephanie held her hands out for Heidi to give her son to her. Once he was nestled in her arms she sobbed and said, "Ricardo, Carlos Manoso, that's his name, isn't it a lovely name?"

"He's beautiful," Heidi said softly, looking down at the baby's downy soft hair, "He's perfect."

Stephanie watched as unfocused blue eyes opened and long baby fingers reached out as the baby's cries became whimpers. Stephanie looked up at Heidi and asked, "What…?"

"You need to try to let him feed, while I get some clothes and a diaper for him," Heidi said getting up from the bed, her legs feeling like jelly, "I know you can do it."

Stephanie looked down at her child and with some careful movement, lifted her child up to her nipple. She frowned as the baby wouldn't latch on to her nipple. Stephanie looked up to Heidi, who was shifting through drawers, "Heidi, he won't latch on, what do I do?"

"Calm down," Heidi said, walking over to Stephanie with baby clothes and diapers, "It takes time, I know, you're not the only new mother to have problems like these, and you certainly won't be the last."

Heidi helped Stephanie up, leading her over to the chair that rested in the corner of the bedroom. Heidi helped Stephanie get the baby latch onto her nipple, unfazed about the fact that she grabbed Stephanie's nipple to do so.

"That was one of the fastest births that I've been a part of," Heidi said once the baby was feeding off of Stephanie, "From start to finish, it only took an hour, now stay put, I'll run you a bath and change the bedding.

Stephanie smiled and looked down at her baby, who lay sleeping in her arms, dressed in a light blue summer one piece. The joy of giving birth was now shadowed by the fact she didn't know what would happen to them both. Heidi seemed to think that they were getting out of here alive, now that she was pregnant. She had this inkling that Heidi's husband would not let them out of here alive.

"Come on, time for a bath," Heidi said, helping Stephanie up from the chair, "I'll change the bedding while you bath."

"Thank you," Stephanie said as Heidi helped her in the bathroom, "Do you think your husband will truly let us go?"

Heidi frowned and said, "Yes, he should, why are you questioning this, Stephanie? I'm pregnant with his child, he's going to let you go!"

Heidi undressed the newborn baby, and then gave him to Stephanie, once said woman was in the bathtub, "Don't worry he will."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"He's going to flee," Joe said to Carlos and Diesel, one they were in a private office in the FBI building, "All the accounts he has have been closed, and since he's an unmentionable, he'll be traveling via other ways."

"He could be gone now," Diesel growled before he punched a wall, "Properties, any properties?!"

"Two, an apartment in DC, and a house in Virginia, we had officers go by the house, but, when they went in, they found nothing," Joe said sitting down, "Unless, he has a hidden property somewhere else, under an alias."

Diesel didn't know, he honestly didn't know, oh god, he and Carlos were going to lose their wives. What was he going to do with Heidi…."

"Heidi….look up any properties under the name Heidi Stephens," Diesel said quickly, looking over to Joe, "Call it in now!"

Joe called a number and then spoke quickly into the phone. He perked up and said, "Thank you, so much," hanging up the phone, "A property under the name of Heidi Stephens has been found in Washington State in a tiny town by the Canadian border, apparently it had been bought, with cash, 20 years ago for this woman by a man."

"Heidi's there, we have to go, now," Diesel said turning to Carlos, "Stephanie will be there as well."

"What are we waiting for?" Carlos asked Diesel, "Let's get going."

* * *

(The end is near...oh...Please, take a moment of your time to review please, thank you!)

TBC…


	9. Checking Out

Chapter 9!

Ratings and Disclaimer in chapter 1!

Warning: Mild Violence

ENJOY!

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Checked Out_

Liam rushed into the house, his mind going at a 100 miles per hour. He had to get Heidi and get out of here. It wouldn't be long before the fucking FBI were going to be here. That fucking piece of shit Diesel would have found out by now about this property. Liam would be taking Heidi somewhere else now, somewhere far away, in a different country.

"Heidi! Where are you, get your ass down here!" Liam roared, grabbing important papers from a safe inside the wall of the house, "Get down here now!"

"Liam," Heidi said, coming down the stairs, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"We're leaving, come on, I have a hosue set up for us in Thailand, we'll be moving to that country right now, where's our guest?" Liam asked as Heidi walked up beside him

"She had the baby," Heidi said with a smile, watching Liam's face turn to stone, "A boy, his name is Ricardo, he's so beautiful, you can let her go, Liam, you can return Stephanie to her family, you don't have to kill her, I'm pregnant with your child!"

Liam paused shuffling papers into the bag he grabbed. He turned to Heidi who smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand, placing it on her stomach. Heidi blinked back tears and said, "It's our child growing in here, it's ours, we can take Stephanie back and she can be with her husband."

Liam shook his head and said, "No, she and that baby have to die, they know too much, they'll find us, and put you in jail."

"No, she won't tell, she promised me she wouldn't, let her go please!" Heidi begged Liam as the man clasped the bag up, "Please, we're going to have a baby of our own, our own perfect family!"

"She's too much of a risk," Liam said softly, before he grabbed Heidi, "Come on, let's go and check out our guest."

"No…please, Liam, let her go…." Heidi begged as she was dragged up the stairs, "No! Please, let her go, I have your baby! I have your family, our family! Liam, please, let's just go!"

"It'll be a painless death, don't worry, my darling, they won't feel a thing." Liam cooed to Heidi, who began to sob loudly, "Now, come along…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Why can't we get directly into the area?" Carlos asked Diesel, who began to curse loudly, pacing the street.

"Warded, fuck, I forgot why he was commander of all the unmentionables, so fucking powerful," Diesel growled, looking down the road, "We have to get down there by foot, it shouldn't be too far, but, we need to hurry, if I know Liam, he'll be gone soon!"

"Apparently, the house is a half mile away from this road, it should only take us a few minutes to run to the house," Carlos said to Diesel, who nodded his head and turned to the road, "Maybe about five minutes."

"Five minutes, we have to hurry, they may not even be there still," Diesel said, as they took off running down the dirt road.

Carlos was close to his wife, he couldn't wait to gather her into his arms and kiss her into oblivion. It had been a hellish four months. His wife, his Stephanie, his Babe.

The house at the end of the dirt road was a well-kept farm house with two stories and a massive garden in the back that led to a grove of cherry trees. Carlos pulled his gun out and said, as they made it up to the door, "I'll bust the door down, you attack him if he's waiting for us."

"Alright let's-" Diesel started, but two gunshots rang out in the air, coming from inside the house. Diesel and Carlos turned to look at each other before rushing into the house, plan be damned. They rushed upstairs, hearing loud cries and made their way into a bedroom, finding Stephanie sobbing loudly, holding a crying infant. Stephanie turned to see Diesel and Carlos and then screamed, "Help her! She's dying, oh god, she's dying!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a cry as the door to her prison opened and Heidi's husband walked in, dragging Heidi in behind him. Heidi was screaming and crying, begging him to do something. Stephanie took a step back, holding the baby close to her chest. Something about this scene in front of her, told her that something was going to happen.

Heidi's husband turned to Stephanie and said, "Well, my dear guest, it's check out time, we'll be heading to Thailand after we check you out."

"Please! Don't do it, Liam!" Heidi screamed tugging at her husband's arm, "Please! Don't it again, don't do it again!"

Stephanie let out a cry of fear as Heidi's husband pulled out a gun and trained it to her head. Liam shook his head and said, "Don't worry my dear, it's a quick and painless death, you won't feel a thing, a bullet between the eyes, you'll be dead before you hit the floor."

"Please, don't do this, I have a baby," Stephanie said, backing away from the man and Heidi, "Please, he's only a few days old, you wouldn't orphan him right now, would you?!"

"I won't, don't worry, I'm killing the child as well, he won't feel a thing either," Heidi's husband said, his eyes dark, "Now close your eyes and think of England…." Pulling the trigger and causing the gun to go off.

Stephanie let out a cry, expecting death, but opened them when she heard a cry of horror come from the man. Stephanie looked up and screamed, seeing Heidi in front of her, with a gunshot wound on her chest. Heidi shook her head and said, with blood sliding out her "No more, Liam, I'll end this now, the baby and I will be a perfect family….somewhere….el-" before she crumbled to the ground, her eyes closed.

Stephanie watched as Heidi's husband shook his head several times before he let out a cry of despair and brought the gun up to his head and pulled the trigger, killing himself. Stephanie let out a cry and sank to the floor, going over to Heidi's form and touching her arm. She sobbed softly and whimpered, "Heidi, get up, please, get up….."

Stephanie looked up as the bedroom door opened to reveal her husband and a blond man. Stephanie let out a sob and screamed, "Help, she's dying, oh god, she's dying!"

The blond man rushed over to Heidi's form and cried out, "Heidi, baby, it's alright, I got you, I'll get you help right now, come on…"

Stephanie watched the man lift Heidi up with ease and then disappear in mid-air with a pop. She felt the silver bracelet fall off her wrist and she sighed with relief, looking down at her baby.

"Stephanie," Carlos said, breathlessly, walking over to Stephanie and the baby, "Are you hurt? No wounds, were you raped? Did he do anything to you?"

"No," Stephanie said softly, before she let out a sob and whimpered, "Hold me, Carlos, I missed your arms around me."

"Dios, Stephanie," Carlos said, hugging his wife tight, mindful of the baby in her arms, "I missed you so much, so, so much, I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

"Carlos, can you take me away from this place, I don't want to be here any longer," Stephanie said, burying her face in Carlos's shirt, "Let's get our son home."

"Son…" Carlos said, looking down at the baby in Stephanie's hold, "He's perfect, what's his name."

"Ricardo Carlos Manoso," Stephanie said with a smile, getting up, "Come on Carlos, let's go home."

"My son…" Carlos said with a smile, leading Stephanie out of the bedroom, "My family…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You're lucky, Mr. Vladimir, a second later and she would have been dead," The healer said to Diesel, watching the man lay his head on the bed Heidi was in, "The baby inside of her would have been dead as well."

"Baby?" Diesel asked, looking up at the healer, who nodded his head, "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, she's two months pregnant with that bastard's child," The healer growled, but paused and said in a low voice, "I'm sorry, it just angers me about the fact that he kept Heidi locked up like a prisoner…"

"It's alright," Diesel said, laying his head back down, "She's here now, with me, that's all that matters."

"I'll give you the number to some psychologists, spending two decades thinking someone is dead and having them appear before you will be quite a shock."

"Yeah….." Diesel said looking at Heidi's slumbering form, "But my Heidi's strong, she'll make it through."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_"Breaking news tonight our viewing nation, this just in; Stephanie Manoso, wife to Carlos Manoso, has been found safe and unharmed after being declared missing four months ago. During the period of her disappearance, she gave birth to a baby boy, when we called to ask for an interview, the family lawyer states that the couple did not want any media attention and that they just wanted time together. In other news, Heidi Vladimir, the woman known for her tragic death in the Washington DC bombing that occurred 20 years ago, has been found safe and alive today in Washington state, having been kept prisoner in a home by Liam Stephens, former head to a government department. Stephens committed suicide after he nearly fatally shot Heidi with a gun. We tried to contact Thaddeus Vladimir about the news of his wife, but he is unavailable, we will keep you informed about any and all information as it comes in until then, have a good evening."_

TBC…

(This tale is wrapping up, all that's left is the epilogue and boom, done...Please take a quick moment of your time to review, please? Thank you! See you guys on the other side! ;D)


	10. Epilouge

The Final chapter, you guys, enjoy it!

Rating and Disclaimer in first chapter.

Warning: None!

* * *

_The Perfect Family_

_Epilogue_

"When are they going to stop hounding us for an interview?" Stephanie asked Carlos as she deleted another message from a national news station, "It's been four months, it's not big news anymore, they can stop now."

Carlos chuckled and walked over to his irritated wife, bouncing their son in his arms. He leaned over and kissed her lips saying, "You're still big news, you survived being held prisoner to a man who's killed hundreds of women and got away with it. You got close with the woman said man kept locked away and she saved you from being fatally wounded. You're still a hot topic."

"I wonder what that makes Heidi?" Stephanie asked Carlos earning a chuckle, as he sat down beside her.

"That makes Heidi the woman of the year, I bet reporters have found where Diesel I hiding her and are trying to knock down the door as we speak."

"I hope she's alright," Stephanie said taking Ricardo from Carlos's arms, to feed him, "I called Diesel the other night, and Heidi's still going through intense therapy, I hope she's able to come to the party that you want to throw for Ricardo and I."

"She's an honored guest, she'll come, it's on one of her off days," Carlos said watching Stephanie feed Ricardo, "It's amazing this tiny creature is our child, he's so beautiful."

"And we're never leaving your line of vision again," Stephanie said with a smile, thinking about the last time she went out to the store. Carlos held her tightly to his side and they had four shadows behind them.

"Don't worry, you won't," Carlos said as Stephanie burped the baby, "Let's put him to sleep so we can have some cuddling time."

"I love how you think." Stephanie said, giving Ricardo to his father.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey Heidi," Diesel said walking into the living room, where his wife sat, looking at their old wedding album, "Are you hungry? I made some dinner."

Heidi looked up from the photo album and said, in a soft voice, "Thank you,Liam-Diesel! Please I'm sorry!"

Diesel rushed over to Heidi who began to have a panic attack. He grabbed her arms and said, hugging the woman, "Just breath, Heidi, it's okay, you're fine, you don't need to apologize, it's fine, it's fine."

"Please don't beat me! I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Heidi sobbed, trying to push out of Diesel's grasp.

Diesel held onto Heidi as she sobbed and wheezed, murmuring calming words into her ear, until she went lax, sobbing softly into his neck. Diesel let go of Heidi and asked, "Better," wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yes, thank you," Heidi said, closing her eyes, breathing deeply, "I'm sorry that I had a panic attack, I-"

"Hey, there's nothing to be sorry for," Diesel said rubbing her shoulders, "It's alright, Kitten, are you still hungry, do you want to go to bed, the doctor said for you to lie down and to take it easy, stress is bad for the baby and you."

"Baby," Heidi said rubbing her swollen abdomen, "How...can you stand to look at me, I've been with another man for 20 years! I'm pregnant with his child, I thought you were dead, I'm such an awful person."

"No," Diesel, said firmly, grabbing Heidi's chin, "No you're not awful, this man blew up a building, and held you captive under the idea that it was you who blew up the building, you were his victim."

Heidi grabbed one of Diesel's hand and whispered, "I was never allowed to mourn your death, Liam told me to get over it, I don't know how to feel….Diesel….I don't know what to do anymore, everything seems so wrong, it's like my world is upside down."

"It's okay, Heidi," Diesel said hugging the woman again, inhaling her scent, "I thought you were dead as well, I've mourned you for 20 years, Heidi, and I wasn't a good man, I slept with many women, I was drunk all the time, I didn't care, all I wanted to do was to forget you, I wanted to forget that you were dead, but I couldn't, you were everything to me."

Heidi let out a sob and hugged Diesel tightly, "Diesel…you're my everything as well, I love you, I love you," letting go of her husband, and cupping his cheek, "Please, never leave me again."

"Never," Diesel said as a tear fell down his eye, "Never again, Kitten, as for the child you're carrying, don't worry, I'll be there for you both, this will be my child as well, I don't care Heidi, it's a part of you, and anything that's a part of you will be taken care of by me."

Heidi nodded her head and said, "You're a kind man, Thaddeus," leaning down to kiss her husband's cheek, "So kind to me."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Carlos," Diesel said, hugging the man tightly and shaking his hand, "It's been a bit, how are you and Stephanie?"

"Great, the baby's been keeping us up, but that's to be expected," Carlos said, looking over to Heidi, who stood in the doorway, looking around, "Heidi, it's good to see you again, how are you today?"

"Good, I'm a 4 today," Heidi said rubbing her arms, looking unsure of herself, "I'm a 4….."

"Stress levels, one through ten, ten being stressed out, one being calm," Diesel said to Carlos, before walking over to Heidi, "Hey now, let's go find Stephanie before more guest arrive, alright, yeah?"

"Okay," Heidi said, letting Diesel wrap his arms around her shoulders and lead into the large hall that the party was being held at.

Stephanie was sitting in a back room, holding Ricardo who was crying loudly. Stephanie let out a sigh and said, "You poor dear, you must be starving, don't worry, I'm going to feed you now."

Stephanie looked up as the door opened and Carlos walked in with Diesel and Heidi. Heidi's eyes lit up and she said, "Stephanie, you're alright!"

Heidi walked over to Stephanie, who got up to hug the woman. They hugged each tightly and Carlos had to grab the crying baby so that Stephanie could wrap her other arm around Heidi. Stephanie let out a tiny sob and said, "You're alive, Heidi, I thought you were dead when you took that bullet for me."

Heidi held Stephanie's hands and said, "I'm so happy for you, you're back with your husband…"

"I'm happy for you, as well, Heidi," Stephanie said, wiping a tear from her eye, "You have your husband back as well, you have your life back, and you have 20 years to catch up."

"I know I do, Thaddeus bought me every electronic known to man, he told me that I have so much to catch up on," Heidi said her eyes bright as Stephanie grabbed the baby, "He's gotten so big now."

"I know, he's hungry now, I have to feed him, stay with me, and we'll chat while the men can go and greet the guests," Stephanie said, shooing Diesel and Carlos out the back room, "Come on and sit, we have so much to talk about!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You told me that Heidi had problems talking to people, yet, when she saw Stephanie, you could see her face light up," Carlos said leaning against the wall, watching people talk over the music.

"Well, let me tell you something, Liam, may he be rotting in the depths of Hades, kidnapped and killed 175 women in the span of 20 years," Diesel said, drinking deeply from his cup, "175 pregnant women that Heidi had to take care of, and out of all of those women, Stephanie was the only one to treat her like human being."

Carlos turned to Diesel and echoed, "Human being? What does that mean, Diesel?"

"In therapy, Heidi told us that when she took care of the pregnant women, they would yell at her, curse at her and throw food at to try to escape, of course it's only natural for them to feel like that, but they equated her to Liam, they called her a kidnapper that she would die, they were really awful to her, no matter what Heidi told them, they never saw Heidi as a victim herself, they only saw her as a jailer. Stephanie saw more than that, she was the only one to try to connect to Heidi. Heidi told us that it broke her heart that she couldn't become friends with the women, so she started to plant cherry trees for each woman, as a way to connect to them, and to keep them alive, in spirit, once they were killed by Liam," Diesel said, looking over to Carlos.

"You told me she suffered from Stockholm Syndrome and from severe abuse, I guess Stephanie was the only light in her dark world," Carlos said watching as Heidi and Stephanie talked softly to each other, "Stephanie told me that Heidi was the reason why she wasn't injured or had been abused. Heidi took all the abuse, she dealt with Liam's wrath so that Stephanie would have a safe pregnancy. Diesel, your wife has a heart of gold, keep her close."

"I am, though we have a problem, all of Liam's assets and properties have been willed to Heidi, and she doesn't know what to do with them," Diesel said turning to Carlos, "I told her to sell them off, to place the money in an account for the baby, but she told me she wanted to keep the house she had been held prisoner in."

"For what?" Carlos asked, looking over at Heidi, who was holding the baby close to her chest, "Why would she want to keep that piece of property."

"I don't know…she said something about creating a cherry farm or something…" Diesel shrugged just as Heidi and Stephanie appeared, "Hello ladies."

"Hello Diesel, Carlos," Stephanie said with a smile, holding the baby to chest and hugging her husband, "Heidi and I want to have a huge family vacation somewhere just the five of us."

"Anywhere in the world, all you have to do is say where," Carlos said kissing Stephanie and then the top of his child's head, "We'll leave now, if you want to."

"Good…" Stephanie said with a smile.

"Thaddeus," Heidi said looking up at her husband, "Thank you, for your time and your patience during all of this, I…I feel almost normal again."

"You were always normal," Diesel said with a smile kissing Heidi's head, "Don't worry about it, being calm and waiting for you to heal is what a husband should do."

Heidi let out a sound of contentment as Diesel placed a hand on her baby bump, "We'll be a family soon, I don't want a perfect family, what we have now is perfect for me…I have you and Stephanie and Carlos, Ricardo and a baby on the way, and that's all I need."

Heidi looked over to Stephanie and Carlos and then back to Diesel, "I've never felt so happy before…"

THE END.

* * *

(That's the end of the show! Hope you enjoyed it! ]:U Please leave a review, thank you!)


End file.
